This is Love
by HaliaStar
Summary: in love there was no equal to him, even though she could never have him saying goodbye was never a option. Harry/Hermione


**Disclaimer: i do not own this song or the book, if i did it never would have become so famous.**

**Note: no names are used so the characters can be who ever you want them to be, i only made it a HP/HG slash because it worked better.**

_

* * *

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

It's strange how even with you gone; I still can't stop thinking about you. My life was better off when I didn't know who you were, when you were just another face among thousands. Then I met you, I talked to you, and every word you uttered mesmerized my very soul. At first I thought nothing of it; this was just a crush a simple infatuation nothing more. What made it cross the line to love? To this very day that question puzzles me. I liked you that much I knew, but how much was normal infatuation instead of obsessive love? I never could decide. Some days I hated you; I hated how you talked to other girls instead of me, I hated how you'd smile at me without realizing what it did to my heart, and most of all I hated how easily I complied to what you wanted. Other days I hated myself; I hated that I blushed when talking to you, I hated how my eyes followed you around the room, above all else I hated how much I valued your opinion. Suddenly I wasn't my own person anymore, part of me had detached and was trying to attach on to you, but you never noticed. I thought one day, maybe you'd see me as an equal, and I'm still waiting for that day to arrive. Can I hate you as much as I love you?

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

I'm older now, more mature you could say. The greatest mistake I ever made was going out with your best friend, I liked him but I could never love him, my heart still belonged to you. I didn't plan it that way; in fact my plan was to get closer to you through him. Funny though how these things end up I found myself drawn to him, his personality, his smile. He was so different from you, less serious more anti-establishment, less domineering more carefree, less controlled more emotional. I found I could talk to him, that we had more in common than you or I did. He was more perfect for me than you ever could have been, but I didn't control who I fell in love with. Maybe if I'd met him first things could have been different, but that just leads to more what ifs. He knew of course how could he not? Everyone was in love with you, he was just the wingman. He never said anything, and when we broke up he didn't question it, just looked at me with sad knowing eyes. I will never forget what he said to me that night, "love doesn't have to be about having the perfect person, just someone you feel comfortable enough to show who you really are." He knew everything about me, my likes and dislikes, passions and obsessions. He knew me inside out, and that's why I couldn't stay with him because he knew I didn't love him as much as he loved me, and it was slowly eating at him.

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

I changed so much, I didn't mean to it just happened. Suddenly everything had a new meaning. I wondered what _you_ would think, and it was always in the back of my mind. When you left it changed everything, as humans we live our lives filled with regret, I had the chance to tell you how I felt but I never took it instead I let my heart bleed and watched as you walked away. The funny thing is even when I was given I second chance I didn't take it. I still just let you go. You can't miss what you never had, what about the idea? I had this idea that you were the perfect one for me, that you were my 'soul mate'. I will never forget the day you left for good, my world slowed down, I was so tired and sluggish in my movements. I thought this is it, the last time I'll ever see you and I never even got to say goodbye. You just left walked out of my life without a backwards glance. Moving on to bigger and better things, to fall in love, change the world and regret, what did you regret? I didn't change back to the way I was before, I couldn't that person had long since died, this new one she carried all the heartache.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

It's been years since I last saw you. Now looking at your face I can't help but still love you, time has changed nothing. At least until you look closer, you're married now with two kids, the perfect family. Your wife is stunning the kind of women I hated, because I knew they were what you liked and I could never compete. Your children are adorable the boy a spitting image of you, and the girl of her. I'm married as well, I remember how upset you were to find out I'd married your best friend, and for a moment I had a glimmer of hope that maybe you did care more than you were willing to let on, but I was wrong. I heard what you said to him that the words cut right through my very soul; they were so cold and harsh. Did you really mean it? I cried for ages after that unable to understand how you could hate me so much, how after not seeing me for years you could say those things. What hurt the most though is I still loved you no matter how hard I tried not to, no matter how much I wanted to hate you, I just couldn't. Now here you stand in front of me, we're back at where we first met and my heart can't help but lurch in anticipation for something. This is our last meeting, our goodbye, but we were never meant for goodbyes, maybe one day I'll say it and be able to move on with my life. I'm waiting for you to make the first move, all I can do is stare what else can I do? Over head they play the song from that night, and as the last words near an end I utter the words I'd been longing to say for so long, "Why didn't you try to fix me?"

* * *

AN: please understand i didn't write this for reveiw, but they would be nice, just so i know what i can fix up and work on, english was never my strong point. 


End file.
